


A furry and an enderman talk about life

by Bondabun12



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Doc also appears at the end, Ren and Silas silently question life, Ren may be ooc? Never really wrote Ren before, hermitblr school au, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondabun12/pseuds/Bondabun12
Summary: A story for a new au others and myself worked on! This is a au where the Hermits are teachers and Minesonas are the students.After a hard day Silas finds themselves watching the stars, soon being accompanied by Mr Rendog, one of their teachers. And they just vibe together
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A furry and an enderman talk about life

**Author's Note:**

> To help understand a little more about the au, Maybe you should check out this doc! It's not required, however.  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1y-lZ1dUiSYGm3agurqq8ElQNb6hEZgumkDvVKyKGl_s/edit?usp=drivesdk

They quickly landed on their feet trying to get themselves adjusted from teleporting so suddenly. Fixing their posture looking around a bit still unsure if they had lost the pursuing Dr. Doc and Mr. Bubbles. Yet they didn't hear nor see them so, for now they assumed they were safe. It was calm and quiet... Thank god. After a moment to confirm it, Silas started to walk about the empty campus looking for a place where they could watch the stars. Avoiding the few people awake and patroling. Minutes passed until they found a good place to stay. A tree near the moss bed that Mr. Hills had planted. They never really understood Their English teacher, yet it was good that it was there. A bit of shade for when they have time alone. Which is most of the time actually.   
  
It was cold yet, Silas didn’t entirely care. They just wanted to relax. Try and get their mind off of things. Yet a voice soon broke through the quiet night “Sil? What are ya doing out so late?” They recognized it quickly as They soon tensed down “Hiding from Dr. Doc and Mr. Bdubs…” Silas lightly chuckled as Ren’s face lost a bit of its calm look. Changing to a more concerned look “You know they do that for a reason, my dude.” Ren soon sat down near the Student as they formed a proper response. “I know… I just want some time to myself outside yknow?” Silas shrugged a bit as their attention soon changed to the night sky. “Well can I at least give some company to ya? Hippies gotta be there for other hippies after all!” Ren soon grinned as he tried to shake off his slight worry due to the streak of insomniac nights… The guy did have a reason to worry, there was a good chunk of tests coming up, and he didn’t really want the kid to fail. Well any of the students to fail,really.

Ren’s worried thoughts came to a halt as Silas soon broke the silence again. “Sure, uh sorry it took me a while to get a response, I sorta.. Get lost in the stars easily.” He chuckled a bit rubbing the back of his head. “Nothin to worry bout, I mean I tend to get distracted a lot too, like uh… Squeaky toys” Ren admitted with a small chuckle, seeming to get a bit of a confused smirk out of Silas as well.

“I mean, can’t really ignore things like those I mean, I still get distracted by flowers.” Silas shrugged a bit as they gave a small grin. Ren soon taking a second before soon realizing something “Wait is that why the friendship bracelet you made for me has a flower on it?”

After a second or two Silas just sort of went “Maybe.” A slight nervous grin creeping on the hybrids face. Thought Ren seemed to get a very happy grin upon hearing it “Well that’s rad as rad can get my dude! It’s nice you associate me with somethin' you like yknow?”

“I… I guess so!” Silas seemed to smile a bit

“Well, of course, it is my dude, it’s good to do that yknow? It helps you remember the good times. Like your time with family n that sorta thing"  
  
"Oh, I think I get it!"  
  
Ren gave a grin upon Silas' understanding where he was coming from. "Good! Hopefully, you'll start n do that more it's good to do that sorta thing to me at least. Like I sorta started to associate mushrooms with Pamella and all of that good stuff!"  
  
Silas nodded as the teacher soon shifted his sitting position and took a few seconds before soon bringing up a new topic.  
  
"So setting that aside, how have ya been, my dude? Things going easy and all that good stuff?"

"Actually, yea. It has! Things have been calmer recently of course, as calm as it can get here."

It was soon a small shared chuckle between the two as Silas soon continued.

"I've been trying to get out of my comfort zone too! I've been talking to the others within the nHo dorm and others too, like Lops!"

"That's great to hear Sil! You're managing to grow more from how I first saw ya when you joined. Which is an amazing thing to see, my dude. I'm proud."

The hybrid seemed to take a second to process those words. Yet as soon as they did, they lit up in happiness. One they actually couldn't describe too well... But They seemed to give a rather happy response nonetheless.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Ren-"  
  
"Please just call me Ren M'dude. I never really liked the entire formal thing stickin' when we're just chillin'."  
  
"Right... Thank you, Ren. Uh, to slightly move the topic... How have you been doing M- Ren?"  
  
Ren took a second to find a proper response to the question. He didn't actually expect some to ask that in return.  
  
"I've been happy as I can be! Pamella's safe and happy, The classes I run have been doin' just fine, and with all that stuff that you probably don't wanna hear bout y' know?"  
  
"That's good to hear, and frankly I'd be very interested in those things! After all-"  
  
Before Silas could continue a yell was quickly heard and broke the silence and immediately bright a good amount of panic into the two of them.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT HERE-" Which soon turned out to be the one and only Doc, who was armed with pillows and Blankets.  
  
"N-NOTHIN DOC-" An almost panicked Ren shouted as he quickly got up. "SEE YOU TOMORROW DUDE-" Was all Ren could say before vanishing into the night in a small fear of Doc. Silas, however, seemed to be a bit frozen at the yell, but soon enough recovered to quickly teleport off. Despite the angry protests of Doc wanting people TO ACTUALLY SLEEP.


End file.
